Anthesphoria
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: "I care," he whispered. "I care so much that I do not know how to tell you without it seeming inconsequential compared to how I feel. Though distant at times and it may seem as if I do not want to be with you, it is only because this scares me, too." He suddenly felt vulnerable as the words left his mouth. The world around them seemed to be collapsing, but she was all he cared for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am basing this story off the original mythology for Hades and Persephone. I would advise keeping an open mind for: Hades is Zeus' brother, Persephone is his niece. Somewhere in there he fell in love with her, tricked her into eating a pomegranate, and as a result she spends some time out of the year in the underworld. There are only a couple of things I have changed from the original story and that will become known when that time comes. IF Y OU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT. I cannot stress this enough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 1

"Be to her, Persephone,  
All the things I might not be;  
Take her head upon your knee.  
She that was so proud and wild,  
Flippant, arrogant and free,  
She that had no need of me,  
Is a little lonely child  
Lost in Hell,—Persephone,  
Take her head upon your knee;  
Say to her, "My dear, my dear,  
It is not so dreadful here."

Long, thin, pale fingers tangled themselves in thick, silken curls the same shade as the sun. Golden eyes watched as each of the fine strands uncoiled and then reformed, wrapping around his appendage. The beholder sighed softly, sinking into the nostalgia of her brother's tender care. It took her back to the many days when she was a young child under her brothers' watchful eye.

"My mother said you would be visiting while she was away," Persephone said, relishing in her brother's gentle touch. "But I wasn't expecting Dionysus as well. The last I heard he and Loki were on Mount Olympus causing trouble for father."

The golden haired girl was one of the many daughters fathered by Zeus, though she resembled her mother, Demeter. Her voice was soft, just as light as the gentle spring breeze. Her eyes, resembled that of freshly harvested grain. Her olive skin was just as soft as the clouds, softer than any material known to any man. Her beauty far more advanced for her age, catching the eye of even the most powerful of the gods.

The other god looked up at the sound of his name, giving the doe eyed girl a playful grin. "Well I couldn't let Apollon become your favorite older brother, now could I?"

"Oh hush brother," Apollon chided. "You know our sister has never been one to pick favorites… though we _both_ know she favors _me_ the most."

Dionysus got to his feet, "Is that a challenge I hear, little brother?" He asked.

"If it is a challenge you are looking for brother, then it is a challenge you will get!"

Persephone watched with a weak heart as her siblings play fought before her. Words couldn't express how much she had missed those days. The days where she would watch her brothers wrestle and play from her father's side before the god had sent her to live with her mother on earth. Not that she had any regrets, she adored her mother and the company it brought her. But it was nothing like being amongst her brothers and their playful nature.

"Try not to hurt yourselves, will you?"

But the gods paid her little to no mind, far too engrossed in their rough play.

Persephone ventured away from her brothers and their supervision towards a nearby field of fresh blooming flowers. It was then when the earth around her feet shifted, shaking beneath her. The girl gave a cry as the ground around her caved in.

"Persephone!" Apollon shouted.

"Apollon! Dionysus!" She screamed.

The brothers rushed to their sister's aid, horrified as they watched the earth crumble, her body being swallowed amongst the pieces.

"Persephone!"

From the chaos came coal-black horses, drawing a chariot driven by a god who had a look of dark splendor, majestic and beauty. He caught Persephone to him and held her close, despite her screaming protests and cries for help. The next moment she was being swept away from the radiance of springtime to the world of the dead by the king who ruled it. Her brothers were forced to watch as her body slipped beyond their reach, disappearing into the earth.

XXXX

"Father!" Apollon called as he entered the throne room on Mount Olympus.

His father had been in the company of Poseidon, Athena, and Hera when the young gods arrived.

"What is it?" Zeus asked, turning his attention briefly onto his sons.

Considering the young sun god was normally composed, to see him all worked up and out of sorts, and in front of other gods (and goddesses), was odd enough in itself.

"Persephone has been taken!" The sun god announced.

"Taken? By who?" Questioned Hera, worry masking her normally peaceful features. Though she cared very little for the children born from her husband's affairs, she had a special place in her heart for the young vegetation goddess. She and her mother were extremely close friends, so any harm done to Persephone was like harm done to one of her own.

"Hades," Said Dionysus. "We have to go and-"

"Calm yourself child," Said Zeus. "Every god knows that one cannot simply walk into the underworld without dire consequences. One has to be granted access into the land of the dead by that who rules it."

"So we are to just sit idly by while he has our sister?" Apollon questioned, looking to his other uncle for help.

But even Poseidon was powerless in the matter, much to the brothers' dismay. The young god had only met his Uncle Hades a handful of times at the meetings he was allowed to attend. He recalled the death god saying very little, and keeping to himself. He had been under the impression that the god preferred to spend his time alone, out of fear of causing others misfortune. No one, not even Zeus himself, could fathom why Hades would suddenly act out in such a way.

"Hades is not going to grant us access into the underworld, not if he considers us a threat to whatever he has planned for Persephone." Said Dionysus. He for one wasn't going to wait around for his father to handle things on his time, where was Ares when he needed him? A god who was willing to say the hell with the rules?

"My heavens," Hera suddenly said, drawing the attention briefly to herself. "Has anyone sent word of this to Demeter?"

The room feel into a dead silence.

"She entrusted Persephone in our care while she visited Iris, we should be the ones to tell her." Apollon said, forlornly.

XXXX

"Apollon, Dionysus, this is quite the surprise." Demeter smiled kindly.

The goddess of Agriculture, was dressed as elegantly as the young gods remembered her in her robes of emerald and gold. The resemblance between her and her young daughter was uncanny. Same flowing head of curls, though hers were tamed neatly into a bun atop her head while her daughter's hung freely, same deep brown eyes. Demeter was one of the quieter goddesses, As long as her crops were growing and the farmers were happy, the goddess was content. But that didn't mean it was wise for one to underestimate her. Having the power to destroy all life on earth, she was a goddess to be reckoned with.

"Where is Persephone?" She asked, glancing around and not spotting her child.

"Hades has taken her to the underworld." Was the sun god's short reply.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the favorites and follows, I appreciate it. Please review!

Note: Kore is another name for Persephone, it means the maiden. So no, Hades calls her that instead of Persephone. That is not true to the greek myth though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 2

She felt as if she was being suffocated. The dry, heavy air made it hard for her to breath, almost like her chest was caving in on itself.

Her panic rose.

"Apollon? Dionysus?" She called in vain.

She found herself in a windowless room, making her feel all the more confined.

All the more trapped.

Amongst the vast space in the room, there was a single bed covered in fine, soft fabrics in varying shades of red. Beside it, a small table with water and wine.

"Where… am I?" She wondered aloud. She had never seen such a place before, a place where the sun did not exist. A place that was completely engulfed in an internal darkness. Persephone felt an overwhelming wave of desertion wash over her.

For the first time she was all alone.

"You are awake," Came a deep, almost troubled voice. "You collapsed shortly after your arrival, from shock I suppose."

Her eyes lifted to find a god clad in an all black robe with blue along the hem line, the ends of said robe appeared in blue flames, a crown of black thorns rested atop his head, a visible curse mark on his chest. His dark green hair hung in waves just as long as the robes he bore, his two toned eyes telling a sorrowful story as he stared back at her.

"Who are you?" Persephone questioned.

"Kore…" He said. His voice grew soft, cautious. "Kore…"

"I… know that name… I've been called that before." Her brows laced together as she tried her hardest to remember.

"I doubt you will recall who I am, I am not one worth remembering. You were so young the last time I saw you, how your beauty has blossomed."

The god found himself staring into the silence that surrounded them. She seemed so much more mature as she stood no more than a few feet away from him.

It was almost intimidating, being scrutinized by her eyes.

"You… I do know you…"

Then it struck her, the image of black among a sea of colors. It was vague, but she remembered seeing the god ages ago, before she was sent to live with her mother. He hadn't spoken much back then either, though she recalled him giving her a flower. It was unlike any flower she had ever seen before, with petals dark as night and a stem of thorns. She remembered her mother being furious with the dark god, her threats clear when she told him to keep his distance.

"Hades…" His name was but a whisper as it slipped past her lips. "This is the underworld… have I died?" Having only heard stories from her mother about the place only the dead were welcomed, she felt chills course down her spine.

The underworld was like a miserable dream, full of shadows, without sunlight or hope. A joyless place where the dead slowly fade into nothingness.

The question struck Hades as odd, though it honestly shouldn't have. This was the innocence, the naivety, of a child after all. It was only natural for one such as Persephone, the child of life and a giver of it as well, to assume death is what brought her to his domain.

"You are not dead," The god replied vaguely. "And I mean you no harm, I assure you."

"Then why am I here?" She questioned. "Apollon and Dionysus, my mother too, must be so worried about me… I must leave now."

"I apologize… but I cannot allow you to leave."

XXXX

The heavens were filled with a mother's cries of despair for her child lost, the humans forced to pay the ultimate price for one god's selfishness. Demeter, shortly after receiving the news of her daughter's abduction, spiraled into a world of grief. Had this been any other god, like the ones she so long tried to protect her child from, she would have demanded Persephone's return immediately and there would be hell to pay. But this was Hades, whom ruled a realm she could not enter upon her will like she so desperately wanted. And the longer her child was away from her, the heavier her heart became, the louder the cries of the humans grew. Preoccupied with her loss and grief, the seasons halted. Living things on earth ceased their growth and began to die.

"My husband," Hera said as she approached Zeus. "You must do something, Hades is your brother. Maybe he will listen to reason if you or Poseidon spoke to him."

But Zeus would hear none of the words the goddess was spewing forth. The god was all about his pride and strength, he bent for no one, and reasoning with anyone whom refused to do as he wished was far beneath him. Hades knew right from wrong, he knew the rules of the gods. But he also knew that his brothers wouldn't dare approach him on such a subject. And the longer Zeus waited to right his brother's wrong, the more aggravated Hera and various others became.

"So you are just going to let the humans suffer? Demeter has stopped the crops from growing, they are starving!" Protested the goddess. "Have you no heart? When did my husband become so jaded? How is it that I care more for one of your offspring than you do?"

Zeus sighed in defeat, rising from his throne. It was just like Hera to get a reaction out of the god. "I will send word to Hermes, I will arrange a meeting with Hades." He said eventually. "But that is all I am able to do as of now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 3

"Hermes," Hades said with a small smile. He didn't get very many visitors to the underworld, live ones at least, and so he welcomed the other god's company even if it was a brief visit. "It has been a while."

"That it has, my old friend." The messenger god agreed. Hermes was the only god, with the exception of Hades himself, with the ability to enter the underworld at will. Upon death, the god led the fallen souls to the entrance of the underworld and the ferry across the Acheron, the river of woe.

"I take it my brother sent you."

"He did, he is requesting an audience with you."

Hades took the elegant scroll Hermes offered him.

"How is she?" Asked Hermes.

Hades arched a questionable brow.

"All of Olympus is talking about Persephone, and Demeter… she's so depressed the seasons have stopped and the humans have began to starve."

"I… am very sorry to hear that…" Hades said shortly, softly. "You can tell my brother that I will come to his meeting, but I will be coming alone."

Hermes watched as the death god disappeared into the vast darkness that was his fortress of solitude before taking his leave.

His job was done.

…

"Are they worried about me?" Persephone suddenly asked. She stood at the top of the velvet-lined staircase, her arms lose at her sides. "My brothers… my mother?"

"They are," Replied Hades. "Your mother has stopped the seasons as a result."

"But… then the humans will starve!" Said the young goddess. "You must let me return! I cannot let innocent humans die on my account! It is my duty as a goddess to make sure that-"

"I already told you," Said the god. "You will not leave this place."

"Why am I here?" Demanded Persephone. "I have been confined to that room since I was brought here, with no explanation whatsoever! If I am not allowed to leave, then why have I been brought here? I am not among the dead, so _why_? Are you trying to get back at my father for sending you here? Did my brothers do something to upset you?"

Hades said nothing.

"Answer me! I have had enough of your silence!" The goddess snapped, tears filling her eyes.

Hades turned his two toned glare onto her, his look strong enough to kill. Persephone cringed as she drew further away from him, but she was determined to stand her ground nonetheless.

"First, you will _not_ raise your voice to me." He warned. "Second, this is your new home and either it shall be your castle or your prison. You will adjust to these changes or you shall be miserable for the rest of eternity."

Persephone broke out into a sprint, running as fast as her legs would carry her. The stone floor was cold beneath her bare feet. The warm, humid air filled her chest and lungs, her throat dry as tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't dare look over her shoulder to see if he was following her. All that mattered was that she kept running; put as much distance between herself and Hades as she possibly could. She could hear nothing but her own breathing and racing heart in her ears, the castle was eerily quiet. Persephone knew she had to get away; she had to find a way to get home. But every hallway, every corner-_everything_- looked the same, down to the finest of details.

There was no escaping, no way out.

"As I told you before," Hades leered as he appeared behind her. "There is no escaping this pit in hell."

XXXX

"Where is my daughter?"

Amongst the gods present for the meeting regarding the return of Persephone was Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

"Hello to you too, Demeter. I am glad to see that you are doing well."

"Cut the crap, Hades." Snapped the goddess. "Give Persephone back to me." It was taking every inch of her power to keep from throwing herself at the god of death.

"I have no plans to return Persephone," Said Hades. "I care for her. I swear to you no harm will come to Persephone."

"_Care_? You care for her? You are her uncle! She is a child!" Raged Demeter. "You return her to me now, Hades!"

"Hades, please, be reasonable." Said Hera, attempting to diffuse the rising tension in the throne room. "Think of the innocent people who are having to suffer for your act."

"They are no problem of mine, it is their souls I manage and nothing more."

"You worthless excuse for a god!" Demeter yelled as she got to her feet.

"Demeter!" Zeus hissed, narrowing his gaze onto her.

"Oh save it for some goddess that does not know you," The goddess bit back bitterly. "He is your brother, this is your fault… you let this happen…! All this time I spent protecting my child from gods here on Olympus, I should have been protecting her from the one under the very earth we harvest!" Demeter fled the throne room, her robes flowing elegantly behind her.

"Heavens help us," Poseidon whispered. "Demeter will starve the world into nonexistence before Hades gives up Persephone."

"If he does…"

"Well? How did it go?" Apollon asked, barely able to contain himself he was so anxious.

"Did Hades agree to return Persephone?" Questioned Dionysus.

The goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, approached the two young gods with what would appear as sadness on her face. "I am sorry to inform you that Hades has refused," She said. "Demeter tried talking to him, Zeus and Hera as well, but he stands firm."

Apollon sank down onto a nearby bench, his head of gold in his hands. "What are we to do?" He murmured, his heart sinking.

"I say we gather Ares, Athena, Nike, and Nemesis, go to the underworld, and take Persephone back by force!" Said Dionysus, fists clenching at his sides.

"You would rather risk becoming part of the dead, barging into such a place, than allowing us to figure something out?" Aphrodite asked, growing impatient with the young god's temper. "You are no good to anyone dead, Dionysus!"

"Because you all are doing such a fine job at persuading Hades thus far!" Said Dionysus bitterly. "I would rather take action than continue to sit around doing nothing."

"Brother, please..." Said Apollon, getting to his feet.

"No Apollon, this is _Persephone_. Our dearest little sister, whom has been sought after by god after god for her purity of love and life. who is to say that she is even still alive? A flower cannot thrive in darkness!"

Apollon drew back at the words, his hands clasping over his chest. It appeared as if he was trying to shield himself from any more damaging blows towards his shattering hope.

"Persephone is still alive," Aphrodite voiced. "Hades has sworn to do her no harm."

"He's sworn to do her no harm? And what makes his words so trusting? Why should we believe anything he has to say?" Snapped Dionysus.

"Because he cares for her," Replied the goddess carefully.

Dionysus chuckled, "He cares for her?Is that the lies he told you fools? And you all were silly enough to believe them?"

"He does not even know her," Said Apollon. "He is our uncle, _her_ uncle. That is wrong!"

"Have you forgotten whom you were speaking to?" Questioned Aphrodite. "I am well versed in the arts of love, and though Hades is dark and misguided his heart told no lies when he said he cared for your sister and no harm would come to her."

Dionysus approached the goddess, turning his emerald glare onto her. Amongst the anger in his eyes were sorrow and regret. It didn't take much for Aphrodite to realize that the brothers blamed themselves for their sister's abduction.

"We care about none of that," He said. "We just want to bring our sister home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is one of the things I have changed from the original myth. It was said that eating food from the underworld was a sure way to stay in the underworld, I changed it to something else though. So yes, Persephone can eat until her hearts content without being bound to stay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 4

Persephone lay among the fine lines of her bed, motionless, as she stared at the ceiling. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the current turn of events and why it all was happening. Why would her uncle suddenly appear and abduct her? And was the reason so dire, so important, that simply couldn't tell her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the room door, Hades appearing shortly after.

"I cannot imagine what it is you could want now." Persephone stated dryly as she turned her back to him.

"I went to Olympus," The god said vaguely. "I met with your mother…"

This caught the young goddess' attention, and she sat up to face him. Curls fell gracefully over her shoulders as the smallest signs of hope came alive in her eyes. "My mother?"

But Persephone should have known better.

When Hades didn't answer her, Persephone fell back onto the bed beneath her.

"Please… I wish to be alone if that is alright with you." Her voice was soft, laced with venom.

Hades turned regrettably, taking his leave without another word. He would give the goddess her time to adjust; he would give her the space she required. He would be understanding, but there would also be an extent to his kindness. For they resided in a world where nothing went without a price.

In the days following her abduction, though she was unsure of how many had passed, Persephone stayed confined within her room. She had no desires to neither eat nor drink, or to be bothered by Hades or any of his servants of the undead. If anything, submission just made the depressing truth of it all the more surreal. That she was never going to see the light of day, her brothers or mother, again.

"Lady Persephone," A maid summoned. "Lord Hades wishes for you to eat."

The young goddess continued to lie unmoving, paying the withered old crone little to no mind. "You can tell him what you told him yesterday, and the day before that, and so on… I have no interest in anything he is offering me."

The old woman gave a defeated sigh, turning with her limp to leave.

Persephone rolled onto her side, staring blankly at the bare black walls. She laid there for what felt like an eternity before Hades himself appeared, indifference on his handsome face.

"You are refusing to eat, refusing to leave this room, refusing any interaction with anyone!" He said.

"You are one to talk," Countered Persephone. "I want nothing to do with this place. And that is an important fact you are obviously overlooking!"

"I am trying to be patient with you," Hades leveled.

"I am not asking you to do anything!" Snapped the goddess. "Have you not done enough? Taking me away from those who love me? What gives you the right to do anything else?!"

Hades looked as if he wanted to say something in protest but held his tongue, watching on silently as Persephone got from her bed.

"I would rather rot the rest of my days here than give you the satisfaction!"

Hades immediately noticed there was something wrong with as Persephone got to her feet, the slight sway in her step, the small beads of sweat that covered her brow. He watched helplessly as the goddess collapsed to the floor, her body limp.

Hades cautiously approached the unconscious goddess, his face contorted with pain and fear as he knelt beside her. He brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek, moving stray curls out of the way. The fine, golden strands had small flower buds woven in them, her skin was exceedingly soft and warm beneath his cold hand. Hades scooped Persephone up into his arms, carrying her over to her bed where he laid her among the pillows.

"She has fainted from lack of eating," He said to a maid. "She will require something to eat and drink when she wakes."

Hades sat at the bedside, tucking tufts of wild hair behind the shell of her small ears. Persephone appeared so peaceful, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The faint blush in her cheeks, rosy, slightly parted lips. She was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

It was then when Hades drew back his hand, conflicted. It was not right for him to feel such a way. To feel such content and happiness from being in her quiet company. And so there he sat, keeping a watchful eye on her until she woke.

…

Persephone didn't know how many days had passed when she finally came to again, she had long since lost track of time since being in the underworld, but Hades was at her side. Her eyes searched the poorly lit room as they adjusted to being open again, when the god suddenly pulled her against him.

"Thank the heavens you are awake," He said. He buried his face into her hair, her body being crushed against his.

Persephone tried to push the god away from her, but to no avail. "Release me," She said. "I do not want you near me."

Her words grabbed him like hands, ripping his heart from his chest. Her brown eyes stared back at him in disgust and hate, and Hades for one could not stand to have her look at him in such a way.

"I want to go home… to _my_ home." She said.

Hades, not knowing what else to say or do, released his hold on her and stood. "I truly am sorry Kore… I mean you no harm." He said, his voice sorrowful. "Your dinner will be brought to you shortly." And with that he left.

XXXX

Persephone was cautious as she was led out onto the castle's main balcony by one of the many maids. After finally eating her fill on her own accord, she requested a meeting with Hades. While eating her dinner, which wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, a maid had informed her that the distant god hadn't left her side in the days she was unconscious.

Hades sensed Persephone approaching, tearing his attention away from the elegant black and gold telescope before him. "This is one of the small pleasures I allow myself to indulge in," He said referring to the telescope. "I find the stars fascinating… I would not be able to see the magnitude of their beauty had I too resided among the heavens." He glanced over at the young goddess briefly before dropping his gaze. "Would you care to see them?"

Persephone eyed him and the telescope closely for a moment before approaching it. She gave a soft gasp as she looked into the lens, surprised to see the vast night sky and the millions of stars (her great uncle Astraios', the titan god of the stars and planets, hard work).

"I had no idea you could see the sky." She breathed, barely able to contain her awe.

"It is one of the few things that links me to the upper world," Said Hades.

"They are beautiful…" Persephone glanced over at the god, his gaze quickly averted hers. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stay with me? You look like you have not slept in days, nor eaten anything."

"I am quite alright," Replied Hades. "My concern was your health."

Her face softened as she stared up into his face. His handsome features were striking, standing out against his pale skin.

"Thank you…" Whispered Persephone, turning her attention back to the telescope.

"I am sorry…" Hades said. He didn't explain what it was he was apologizing for, it wasn't like he needed to, his unsaid words lingering quietly behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 5

"Um… thank you… for showing me the stars." Persephone said as she entered the castle's throne room.

It was bare, with the exception of the throne of thorns and the torches along the walls that provided the light.

"It made me feel so close to home… seeing my father's sky and my great uncle's stars…"

Hades gazed down at the young goddess from his pedestal, before giving her a soft smile. "You need not thank me," He said. "I wish to share everything with you, Kore."

Persephone lifted her eyes to the god clad in all black, a blush in her cheeks. Said blush deepened as her stomach gave a fitful growl, her gaze avoiding his.

"Will… you be joining me for dinner?" Questioned Hades, arching a brow. "I will not hold it against you… if that is what you are thinking."

Persephone simply said nothing, which Hades assumed was a yes. He rose from his throne, leading the silent way to one of the castle's many dining halls. This was among the hundreds of rooms the young goddess had yet to see, and found the unique architecture fascinating. Hades had taken the many things she knew little about and made them his own. There was no need for him to go to the upper world when he already had everything he needed down below.

Well, almost everything.

Persephone at her dinner quietly, delicately, while Hades watched her from across the large, elegant table.

"Is it to your liking?" Asked Hades.

"It is," Replied Persephone quietly, a soft smile crossing her face. "Thank you."

"When you are finished eating, I have something to show you." Said Hades.

"Oh? You do?" Asked Persephone, mildly interested. "In that case, I am finished now."

"But you have not finished your meal."

"I am done, what is it you have to show me?"

The childlike innocence and purity that surrounded the young goddess was almost too much for Hades to handle. He got to his feet and signaled for the eager goddess to follow him. Considering she was genuinely interested in something he had to offer her, Hades wanted nothing to detour the moment.

"What is this place?" Persephone questioned as she was led a large, ornate door.

Hades urged her to open it, revealing to her the darkest room within the castle. It was a beautiful room nonetheless, with its ivory floors and high ceilings. Along the walls were plants Persephone had never seen before, all of them seemingly blooming into gorgeous flowers with just her presence alone.

"This is where I keep the few plants that can survive in darkness," Explained Hades. "These are _Oenothera biennis (the evening primerose), _Ipomoea (the moon flower), and my personal favorite the Gladiolus Tristis (the night gladiolus)."

"I had no idea plants such as these existed," Gaped the goddess.

"They are yours."

"Excuse me?"

"They are yours," Repeated Hades. "I am far too busy handling the souls to give this place the proper care. Who better to handle it than the goddess of vegetation herself?"

Hades saw a glint of joy come to life in her golden eyes, they're brilliant color still shone beautifully in their poor lighting, as a soft yet kind 'thank you' slipped past her lips. Though their peaceful moment was short lived, interrupted by the sudden quaking of the earth.

"Lord Hades!" A panicked maid suddenly appeared. "The earth above the Cocytus (the river of lamentation) has opened!"

"What?" Gasped the god.

"What does that mean?" Asked Persephone, bracing the wall for support. The feeling of everything around her shaking violently around her was nostalgic.

"It means a god (or goddess) is trying to force their way into the underworld." Growled Hades. The god was quick to leave, Persephone following close behind him.

…

"Greatmother Gaia?" Persephone questioned as she stared up into the large crack in the earth.

Gaia, the primeval divinity of earth, one of the primal elements who first emerged at the dawn of creation, along with air, sea and sky was the great mother of all. The goddess was the epitome of lovely, with a head of hair browner than the earth itself, her body clad in robes of varying shades of green.

"Persephone!"

Tears filled her eyes as she stared up into the faces of her brothers. It was then that Hades wrapped a possessive around the small goddess, pulling her body tightly against his own.

"You release her at once, Hades!" Dionysus raged, preparing to descend into the very pits of hell itself.

"Dionysus! Apollon! You must not come down here!" Cried Persephone in horror, reaching a desperate hand to stop them. "Do not risk your lives for me! I am not worth your blood on my hands!"

"Do you wish to continue, Apollon god of the sun and Dionysus god of wine and fertility?" Gaia questioned, looking over to the young gods. As a peaceful deity, it was not her place to interfere. Her only tasks were to lend a helping hand and nothing more, nothing less.

"Persephone!" Apollon called. "Come to us, come home!"

The young goddess motioned to move, made an attempt to return to the only life she had ever known, but Hades grip held firm.

"She shall not leave," Said Hades. "Her place is in the underworld now."

"Go! Return to Olympus and father! Tell my mother that I am alright! Tell her that I love her, just as I love the both of you!" A choked sob escaped her throat as she watched her brothers faces contort in a mixture of anguish and anger. "If you enter the underworld without Hades' permission you will die and that will kill me… please… leave…"

Apollon rested a defeated hand on Dionysus' shoulder, catching his brother's attention. "This… this is bigger than us, brother." He said, his voice a whisper. "Maybe we need to let father and the others deal with this."

"Are you giving up?" Dionysus asked, snatching his arm away from the sun god. "Have you lost the will to fight?"

"No! Of course not!" Said Apollon. "But we are no good to Persephone dead. We see that she is unharmed, let that be enough for now."

Dionysus turned a sorrowful gaze onto his sister, "Persephone! We will return for you, do you hear? We will bring you home!"

Their hearts broke at the fading life in her golden, tear filled eyes. Persephone appeared fine, unharmed, but the brothers knew their sister well. They knew she was not one to burden others with her own problems, she would rather lie to the world when she was anything but fine than become a bother. Dionysus, Apollon too, knew their sister was suffering more than she led on. Being away from those she spent her entire life around, the light and security they brought her, was beginning to take a toll on her body and mind.

"I love you both…" Persephone whispered meekly.

She watched helplessly as the greatmother sealed the large crack in the earth with a simple wave of her hand. Persephone broke free of Hades, pushing the god harshly away from her.

"You are killing me slowly!" She cried, her heart broken. "Why will you not let me go? What have I done to deserve this torture?" Persephone stared into the god's eyes, searching for the hidden truth behind his actions and finding nothing. "Will I ever see my brothers or mother again?"

Hades shifted his gaze away, anywhere was better than looking at the hurtful stare that masked her tear-streaked face.

"Why… why are you doing this?"

Hades didn't answer her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate them! Glad to know me involving other gods and goddesses was a nicely added touch. It was hard, considering everyone slept with everyone in greek mythology. But as long as the story is flowing well i have no complaints. Now note, I am going to have Hades to some things that may seem completely out of character (more so than not), but it is necessary for the plot. No flames. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 6

The castle grew quiet as the many hours of the night ticked by. Persephone pushed open her bedroom window and peered out. There was no grass on the ground below, just the impression of what could have been and stone. She threw out the makeshift rope she fashioned from the linens off her bed, one of the bedposts acted as an anchor, as she began her descend towards the ground. She came, though, to an abrupt stop when she realized the sheets only went so far and she would have to fall the rest of the way. Bracing herself for impact, Persephone released the silks and fell the rest of the way. She winced aloud as her knees made contact with the hard ground, but the scraps were minor on her knees and would heal in time. She reached for the small, poorly drawn map of the underworld and its various rivers she made for herself. She needed to get to the entrance; if she got to the entrance to the kingdom than maybe she could find Hermes and return to Olympus with him.

And so Persephone ran, following the route she made herself in the shadows undetected. The warmth of the ground beneath her bare feet did little to trouble her, same for the heat in the air that seemed to grow hotter as she drew closer to the large iron gates. Persephone skidded to a halt when she noticed Cerberus, the guard to the entrance of the underworld. With its serpent's tail, mane of snakes, and lion's claws, the hellhound prevented the dead from escaping and the living from entering. She stumbled back, colliding to the ground after losing her footing.

"Heavens help me," She breathed.

Persephone screamed as the large animal turned its attention on her, growling angrily. It was unfamiliar with her; never had it crossed paths with a goddess beneath the world of the living. The hound knew she didn't belong, and growled fitfully as it pondered just what it should do with her.

"Cerberus, heal."

Persephone lifted her eyes to find Hades standing between herself and the giant creature. "Hades, I-"

"Do not speak," He said shortly. "Get to your feet, we are returning to the castle."

Persephone did as she was told, but remained firm in her spot. "I am not returning with you," She said.

Hades stopped, turning to look at her. "Pardon?"

"I refuse to return with you!" She said. "I hate this place! This is not my home! I will not be-"

"I was not asking you to return," Hades in an instant was before the young goddess. "I was telling you to."

"No!" Persephone screamed as she was pulled along with little to no difficulty. "No! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

The goddess was returned to the room she had so desperately escaped from, everything exactly how she had left it with the exception of the thorned bars on her window. Hades tossed her inside, watching as she stumbled to a stop. He too stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He gave a flick of his wrist, and ropes of black smoke materialized around Persephone's thing wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asked, attempting to break free and failing. "Release me!"

"If you wish to behave like a prisoner, than I shall treat you as such." Hades hissed, pinning her against the wall.

His body towered over her much smaller one. A shadow seemed to surround him as his eyes settled on the young goddess.

"Get away from me!" Her shaking tone did little justice.

"Why… why do you resent me so?" Questioned the god, there was something off about him suddenly.

"I… do not resent you…."

"Do not lie to me!" Snapped the god, gripping her arms tightly. "Any small opening you are giving you use it to run!"

"You are hurting me!"

Hades narrowed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, his face stoic as he spoke, his breath warm against her lips. "You will defy me no longer." He cupped her round cheeks in his hands, tilting her head up to expose her neck. "So innocent…" He cooed, sucking hard on the tender flesh.

Hades paid little to no mind to Persephone's protests and thrashings as he forced her over to her bed and into the remaining sheets. Persephone felt an overwhelming wave of anxiety wash over her as she tried to grab his hands with her bound wrists to stop him from untying her robes.

"I have been very patient with you," Murmured Hades.

"It does not have to be this way." Persephone pleaded in a whisper, biting back sobs.

"Either way is fine with me." Hades said, claiming her lips rough and demanding.

Hades blocked any and all ways for her to get away with just his body alone. He pinned her into the sheets, a hand moving between their bodies so that he could feel the bare flesh of her torso. He wanted to feel the heat radiating off of her body. He slid her robes off her shoulders to access her chest, leaving the goddess completely exposed. Persephone gasped, her back arching as Hades found a nipple, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh as it hardened between his warm lips. Her breath released in short bursts of warm air as the god's hands roamed her body, knowing exactly where to touch her though she squirmed beneath him.

"Please! Stop this at once!" Persephone pleaded through gulps of air, her fists clenching in his robes.

Hades' robes became undone from Persephone's tugging, falling open. Persephone stared at him more in fear than awe, baffled that someone could be so beautiful. She whimpered as hid hand trailed up her thighs.

"You truly are as beautiful as the spring time sun." He whispered, eyes roaming over her features.

"Please Hades…" Persephone begged quietly, her brown eyes innocent as she stared up at him.

Hades said nothing more as his soft lips caressed hers for a short moment before he pulled away. Her lips were supple and warm to him, as if they were meant for just him alone, molding perfectly with his own.

"I know that I love you, Kore… and that is something I hope you will one day accept."

Persephone gasped in shock as she felt the tips of his fingers against her womanhood. Her body grew limp in the sheets, giving a quiet moan as Hades pushed his fingers deep within her. A heavy groan escaped the god as he sped up, finding a steady rhythm. His free hand wove into the fabrics that now hung loosely at his waist, gripping his hard shaft. He stroked himself in sync with his other hand as it worked hard to finger her core. Persephone gave another loud whimper, her juices practically dripping from his fingers.

"N-No… s-stop…" Moaned the goddess, her hips arching to meet his hand.

Hades growled as he continued to stroke himself, his cock slick with pre cum. Persephone's body by this point was screaming against her wishes as the kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb stimulating her clitoris. The goddess reached her peak, releasing in a scream of induced bliss. Hades got off on the sight of Persephone coming, her back arching beautifully as she gave a cry of his name. He pumped himself until he came with a soft grunt, his cum spilling onto his hand and robes. As she lay panting among the pillows, laced in a light coat of sweat, Persephone watched as the god got up to leave without even a glance back her way. She, once alone, broke down into a fit of soft sobs. She felt completely violated, betrayed by her own body. She could still feel his large palms touching every inch of her, still smelt the aroma of his skin. Persephone moved away from the soiled portion of the sheets, determined to forget everything that had just happened.

Persephone shied away from Hades when he entered her room the following day. She hadn't left the confines of her bed since their previous encounter, and managed to crawl away as he approached the bed, settled into a small corner on the far end as he took a spot on the other.

"How are the wounds on your knees… and your wrists?" He asked.

Persephone had all but rubbed her wrists raw from the constant tugging on her bounds. "They will heal," She replied shortly.

Hades kept his back to her as he spoke his soft apology. "I hope that in time you will see the truth and not hate me so."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Aside from Hades, Balder is another one of my favorite characters. To know that someone who is so cheery and worshiped can feel so alone and then have a dark side made wanting to write for him a must as well. So I've decided to give him a semi-important role as well. I heard the Celine Dion song on the radio for the first time in years and decided I wanted to use it as well. Though I changed it up to fit with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi or 'Alive' by Celine Dion.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 7

"Any word?" Demeter asked as Balder entered into the throne room alongside Zeus.

"Yes," Replied Balder. "Dionysus and Apollon tried to enter the underworld against Aphrodite's wishes for them not to with the help of greatmother Gaia, but Persephone pleaded that they did not enter."

Demeter turned to face the god of light, "Persephone? She is alright?" She asked. The harvest goddess had witnessed many gods and goddess come and go alike, and had prepared herself for the worst.

Balder nodded, "They said she is doing well… from what they could see."

Demeter clasped a relieved hand over her chest, "Thank the heavens." She breathed.

Zeus turned to his attention to the young light god, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I need a moment alone with Demeter," He said. "Go inform Hera and the others of the news."

Balder nodded, bidding the goddess a farewell before leaving.

"My heart is not as heavy knowing she is alright." Said Demeter. "I suppose Hades is a god of his word…" But that was all the mother was going to give his credit for. "I want her home, Zeus. I want my daughter back."

The great god took the goddess into his arms, encasing her in a warmth like no other. It was nostalgic being so close to him after all those years. "We will find a way to bring her home." Said Zeus.

His words did little to calm the storm still raging within the mother.

"Thank you… for caring…" Demeter's words struck the god as odd.

No he wasn't the best father, nor would he ever be, but that didn't mean he didn't care for the children he fathered- they were all a part of him.

"You do not need to thank me." Zeus replied as he cupped her chin, lifting her face to his. He stared into deep, crisp golden eyes, filled to the brim with sadness. It was then when he realized what drew him to the goddess in the first place.

Demeter, much like her daughter, was beautiful.

…

"Brother? Are you alright?" Apollon questioned as he approached Dionysus in one of Hera's many gardens. "Have you heard the news?"

Dionysus said nothing in reply.

"That… that Balder plans to make Persephone his consort once she returns."

"I will not hand our sister off to another god, not so he can have his way with her as well. I will cut Balder down with my bare hands myself before I allow that."

"Brother, that is not our place to decide." Said Apollon.

"And it is Zeus' place?" Dionysus turned to face his brother. "When have you ever seen him give so much attention to any one child? Had Demeter not have had a strong control over him still, even to this day, he would be sitting on his throne not giving a care. He has no right."

"He is still our father, brother. And though he may not show it, he does care."

"Yes, about himself."

XXXX

Hades grew even more distant in the days following his night with Persephone. He occupied himself with everything he could to keep his thoughts from drifting off to the stubborn goddess, though he was more than sure she didn't mind him not being around. And when he was done with the long day's work of managing the underworld and all the many souls that entered at all times of the day and night, he would retire onto the balcony and watch the distant million stars settle into the sky.

…

Persephone wondered down the many long hallways of the underworld castle, coming to a stop as she faced a large set of ornate doors. She was taken aback by the vast library she found on the other side. There were books in every direction she turned, on cases as tall as the high ceilings. Her small gasp echoed into the darkness that surrounded her, the patter of her bare feet against the floor. There were candles, varying in size, that provided a decent form of lighting.

She walked over to one of the many cases, taking the first hard back book she saw into her hands. The fine golden cover was one she'd seen before, the writing on the elegant cover nostalgic. It was one of the many books her mother used to read to her as a child, the tales of Pandora. One of the many fine works of Clio, the muse of history.

"Mmmmm…" She hummed as her fingers caressed the delicate pages. "Mmmmm…"

_**I get wings to fly**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I am alive…**_

_**When you call on me, when I hear you breath**_

_**I get wings to fly, I feel that I am alive**_

_**When you look at me, I can touch the sky**_

_**I know that I am alive**_

Her mother's hymn all but brought tears to her eyes as it reminded her of the life she was taken from. Persephone spun around when she suddenly heard the shuffling of feet, surprised to see that it was Hades lurking in the shadows. All the color in her face flushed as she caught sight of the god's handsome face.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. I was here reading." Hades held up a thick book with a deep burgundy cover.

"I am sorry for disturbing you." Replied Persephone.

"You did not disturb me," Said Hades. "If anything you brought life to these old walls."

"Have you read all these books?" She asked, interested.

"Yes, though there are ones that are simply too good to be read just once."

"My mother used to read to me all the time when I was a child… the tales of Pandora and Achilles were always my favorite."

"There is enough space in here… would you care to read with me?" Questioned Hades, his eyes seemed to glisten. His lonely gaze held hers without any effort.

Persephone thought about his offer before eventually agreeing, there was no harm in enjoying good literature together she supposed.

"Yes… that sounds nice."

Persephone's heart leaped for reasons unknown as she found Hades looking back at her, a small smile of some sorts playing on his pale lips.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love Marishka's costume in Van Helsing. She was one of my favorite brides, and her outfit was quite appealing as well. So I based Persephone's outfit off of hers, exactly. I tried posting the link, just in case someone hasn't seen the movie and wants to know what the outfit looks like, but it wouldn't save. Only thing i can say is google it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 8

The deities spent the remainder of the evening in each other's company, their favorite books in hand. Nothing but silence spoke between them as the many hours of the night went by, one far more engrossed in their readings than the other. Persephone, deep within her own thoughts and reading, hadn't noticed Hades approaching her yet again. She jumped, startled, as he brushed his long fingers along her arm.

"I apologize," He said, smirking, as a light blush rose in her cheeks.

"Hades…" Her gaze averted his.

His smirk grew as she looked away.

"It is getting late," Said the god. "Would you like to retire to bed?"

"I will in a minute, I would like to finish this last chapter."

Hades gave her a soft smile, "Very well… sleep well."

"Thank you, you as well."

She watched as Hades left, a book in his hands.

It was shortly after that, once the sense of solitude surrounded her once again, when Persephone decided that she too would retire to bed. She returned the books she completed back to their rightful places on the shelves, before blowing out the candles. She walked the quiet hallways to her room, trying her hardest not to get turned around with her lack of direction and failing. She instead stumbled upon a door shaped out of black iron, the murmuring of voices on the other side peaking her interests.

She pushed open the strange door, amazed yet terrified at the sight she saw. The floor was covered in a layer of gray smoke, the air thick with the stench of death and decay. On the other side of the small dark room was a cauldron of bubbling liquid, three figures clad in all black surrounded it.

"Who are you?" Asked Persephone, drawing away from the three goddesses.

"We are the Erinyes," They said in union. "We are who avenge crimes against the natural order. Homicide, unfilial conduct, crimes against the gods, and perjury. It is us who serve Lord Hades, Persephone. Daughter of Zeus and Demeter, goddess of vegetation."

The goddesses oversaw the torture of criminals consigned to the Dungeons of the Damned. They were unlike anyone Persephone had ever seen before. Ugly, winged women with hair, arms and waists entwined with poisonous serpents. They wielded whips and were clothed either in the long black robes of mourners.

"Since you serve Hades… then maybe you three can tell me why I am here?" She asked, hopeful.

"Taken from your family, you were brought here for the sole purpose of becoming Lord Hades' consort." One of the Erinyes, Tisiphone, spoke.

"You shall bare Lord Hades a son, an heir, whom shall rule once he resides his throne. And a daughter, a nymph of spring, flower, and new growth." Spoke another, Megaira.

"But caution to this tale," Said Alekto. "Shall a war amongst the brothers and Olympus occur, Lord Hades shall fall. The underworld will lose balance without a ruler, and the world will be corrupted by darkness and the dead will rise. You, your mother, and everyone else you care about will die."

"How can I stop the fight from occurring?" Questioned Persephone.

"That is not something we can tell you, Persephone, goddess of vegetation. That is something you shall know when the time comes."

…

Persephone returned to her quarters to find that her bath had been drawn prior to her arrival, the water laced with black rose petals and the scent of cedar, a small, neatly folded bundle of silks on the large tub's edge. The water was warm against her skin and well needed as it washed away the many events since her being in the underworld; she felt the weight of the world wash off of her. And afterwards, she crawled into the soft coolness of her bed, pulling the covers up and around her body. She closed her eyes and all she could see was his handsome, perfectly sculpted face. Those two shaded eyes staring at her so intently it was like he could see right through her, right into her very soul itself. She could remember how it felt when he had her pressed against him, his strong body molding perfectly with her own like two, long lost perfect pieces. Her roaring thoughts chased her into a deep sleep, where her mind surprisingly went blank.

…

Hades glanced up from the scrolls in his hands as the door to his throne room suddenly opened, watching as Persephone was escorted inside. Her curls seemed wilder, some of the buds within the tight kinks blooming. His breath hitched in his throat as she stopped some odd feet away from him in the robes he'd had made especially for her. Her short sleeveless top was made of a pale gold embroidered silk organza over pale gold dupioni silk, with rows of dark gold trim, gold crystal beads, and gold filigree ball fringe on bottom edge. The center front closure had five rows of gold beads and crystals with toggle closures, shoulder epaulettes with the same fringe as her top, also with long hanging gold trim with gold bells, beads and crystals. Longer than floor, her ivory silk sleeves hung open with an all over pattern of gold dashes and gold ribbon trim. At her hip was a silk band made of ivory and taupe (or pale yellow) pleated rows edged with gold ribbon, beads and bugle beads, and the center front bottom dangling yellow crystals. There were gold and silver openings at her legs along the side of her hip with a pleated center front and center back, the fabric at her thighs were full then narrowed at her ankles. It was certainly a unique set of robes, but they were a perfect fit and molded to her developed curves nicely.

"I found these in my bathroom last night," Persephone said. "They are a perfect fit, thank you."

Hades smiled pleasantly down at her, finding her even more beautiful now that he could see more of her smooth, pale skin. More of her skin exposed for his leisure as he would like to think. "I take it they are to your liking then." He said. "I am pleased."

Persephone gave the god a bright smile, the happiest he'd seen her. "I appreciate the kindness…"

Her thoughts drifted back to the words of the Erinyes the evening before, a soft blush coming to life in her cheeks. This was whom she was destined to be with, whom would father her future children.

"I know why I am here now…" She said, her voice soft.

Hades arched a questioning brow, his silence urging the young goddess to continue.

"I found the Erinyes… and they told me of my destiny… and my role here in the underworld"

Hades sat the scrolls he had been reading aside, turning to face Persephone. She took the pale hand offered to her. As cold as it may have looked, his skin was very warm to the touch.

"What are you doing?" Persephone questioned as she was pulled to him.

"You… are so beautiful, Kore." Hades whispered, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Hades captured her lips with his own. Persephone was shocked at the sudden change of behavior, but gladly welcomed him. Hades took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her thoughts tangled as his lips lit her with a passion that consumed her entire body. Persephone stood upon the tips of her toes as she reached her lithe arms up, wrapping them around his strong neck. His arms settled around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I have waited such a long time, Kore…" Hades said softly as they parted. "Come, let us gaze at the stars."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 9

"Hermes!" Persephone smiled as she ran up to greet the god.

Hermes was the cleverest, and fastest of the Olympians and messenger to all the other gods. God of thieves and commerce, he is the son of Zeus and Maia, making him one of the many older siblings to young Persephone.

"It is a pleasure to see you well, little one." Smiled the god, welcoming the embrace she offered him.

Persephone had always taken great joy in seeing her brother, there was something about his winged hat and shoes that always brought her great joy as a child. And though she wasn't as close to him as she was to Apollon and Dionysus, that didn't mean she cared any less for him.

Hermes lifted his eyes to the approaching god of death, "Pleasure, as always, to see you too Hades."

"Same to you, my old friend." Replied Hades.

"I have brought Dionysus to meet with you, will you grant him access?"

Hades couldn't deny the pleading look Persephone gave him. "I shall." Was his short but curt reply.

Dionysus stepped off the ferry of the dead moments after, rushing to his sister.

"Dionysus!" Cried Persephone as her eldest brother took her into his arms, holding her close.

The god held onto her as if his life depended upon it. "Thank the heavens," Dionysus breathed into her curls. "I have missed you, my sister." He cupped her face in his large hands.

"And I you," Smiled Persephone, kissing his palms.

"I am here to take you home, back to Olympus."

Hades motioned to intervene, but Persephone held up a hand to stop him. "I have spoken to the Erinyes," Said the goddess. "They have told me of my fate, and my place is here… in the underworld."

Dionysus gazed upon his sister in horror. "Persephone," He said. "You cannot be serious!"

"But I am, brother. They told me Hades shall father my children, that I am right where I belong!"

Something seemed to snap completely as he turned a hateful glare to Hades. "What dark magic have you used?" Dionysus accused. "What did you do to bewitch my sister?"

"I have done nothing of the sort," Said Hades.

"Do not speak to me as if I am stupid!" Yelled Dionysus. "This place is where the dark arts were born! Have you cast some spell? Did you force her to drink some potion?"

"Brother!" Said Persephone. "Enough! Hades has done nothing to influence or bewitch me!"

"Then why? Why are you choosing to remain here? What about the humans that depend upon you and your mother? What about your family and those whom care for you?"

"I care for her as well," Hades protested.

"I was not talking to you!" Snapped Dionysus.

"I… do not know," Replied Persephone honestly. "But I must follow my own destiny."

Dionysus' brilliantly emerald eyes grew dark, "If it is a war you are seeking, Hades, then it is a war you shall receive."

And with that he turned his back onto them both.

XXXX

Persephone shifted in her seat across the large dinner table uncomfortably, her food untouched.

"Why did you do it?" Hades suddenly asked, causing her to jump.

Déjà vu.

"Do what?" She inquired.

"Stand up to your brother on my behalf," He said.

"Dionysus had no right to accuss you for doing something you did not. He has a way of letting his temper get the best of him… much like our father." Replied Persephone.

"And of your fate?"

This caused the goddess to blush.

"My mother always told me one day my fate would be revealed to me… I just was not expecting it to be sealed so soon." Replied Persephone, grinning sheepishly.

Hades erupted with laughter, "I apologize dear Kore, never again will I force something upon you."

"So, you are saying that if I was to leave you would kidnap me again?" She teased innocently.

Hades tried to smile, clearly amused. "No, I will simply ask you if you _want_ to be kidnapped again."

...

Persephone, after her bath, decided to stop by and see Hades one last time before she returned to her room. He had said he would be reading until he retired to his quarters, but when she entered the library, the god was nowhere to be found.

"Lord Hades is in his bedchamber," Said a maid in passing.

Persephone smiled in thanks, retracing her steps up the long hallway. When she finally approached Hades' door, she found it with a crack large enough for her to peer through. The goddess, a blush in her cheeks, watched as his hand moved up and down his thick shaft, a deep groan erupting in his chest as he gripped himself tighter.

Eyes shot open as Hades heard the patter of bare feet slowly approaching him, locking with pure golden ones as a small hand rested atop his own. He watched, through half lidded eyes, with mild interest as Persephone sat on the floor in front of him. Her hands went to untie the fine fabrics of his robes, pulling them undone- leaving him completely naked. For the first time Persephone got a decent view of the god's form as he sat on the edge of his large bed. Persephone took in every inch of him, his strong yet slender build. Her hands trailed down his body from his broad shoulders, feeling his curves, and Hades willingly arched to meet her feather light caresses. Her fingers traced lightly over his hips, her eyes fixed on his erect cock. Hades gave a shudder, urging her on. His eyes closed, a sated smile on his lips, as he relaxed into her touch.

Hades' eyes snapped open as she felt her nimble fingers run up the length of his cock, hissing, as she gripped his girth and brought it to her lips. Persephone's eyes lifted to meet his, luring him into her seductive trap, as she kissed the head, the taunt skin glistening with pre cum. Hades growled as she licked the underside slowly, tasting him, before consuming him into her small, wet mouth. He groaned throatily, hips bucking, hands weaving into her thick mane of curls and pulling. She was going to make him crazy with lust, if he wasn't that already.

"Hnnn…"

Persephone took him in a bit more, hearing Hades moan loudly.

"Ngh! K-Kore!"

Her head bobbed slowly, as she braced herself for his climax. Hades bucked his hips with a soft grunt as he came, his body shuddering as his breath released in sharp, heavy pants. Persephone sat back to swallow his warm, sticky seed, inwardly pleased with herself that she could get such a reaction from the normally docile god.

Hades, after the wave of his orgasm passed, seized Persephone by her shoulders, lifting her up just to pin her down onto his bed with his body. The goddess moaned as his naked body grinded against hers, arching up to meet him.

To feel him.

"Hades…" Her arms locked around his neck, forcing him down to meet her lips.

Persephone rolled over, getting Hades beneath her as she pressed her tongue into his wanting mouth. Hades groaned, his hands taking a firm grip on her waist. She suddenly pulled away from their kiss, gasping for air, a blush in her cheeks, her tussled curls falling onto one side. Hades panted slightly, his pale lips parted, eyes half shut as his tresses fanned on the pillows.

"I am sorry… I saw you and… I just… I do not know what came over me…" She stammered, her cheeks burned a bright red.

"Such a sweet little goddess, young Kore." Hades mumbled, pushing a tuff of curls behind her ear. He sat up against the small hands that rested against his chest, his lips closing over the flesh of her neck as he placed a soft kiss against the warm skin.

"After how I have treated you… how mean I have been towards you… you still…?"

Hades gave Persephone a small yet vague smile. "As I said before, I am a very patient god."

XXXX

"I heard you and brother Hermes went to the underworld." Apollon said as he approached Dionysus. "How is our sister?"

"She is bewitched," Replied Dionysus. "Spoke nonsense of some fated destiny she was give by the Erinyes."

Apollon frowned at this, "Dionysus, the Erinyes are the oracles' of the underworld… they pass judgment and speak only the truth."

"I am not giving up on her," Snapped Dionysus.

"And neither am I, but we have to take what she said into consideration. Tempering with her fate could have serious consequences, brother."

"I will not listen to some underworld's crones and the filth they speak of." He spat.

"If that is the case, allow me to see our sister's fate." Apollon said, offering his gift of foresight.

"And… if it shows that the Erinyes were correct in their telling?" Dionysus dared to ask, calming down for only a moment.

"Then… we will have no choice but to let her go." Said Apollon softly.

"Not without a fight."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 10

"How is Demeter?" Hera questioned as Zeus entered one of her most sacred gardens. Very few gods were granted access to said holy grounds. She sat next to the eternal fountain in the center of the luscious greens, the crystal waters represented the many tears shed by those whom worshiped her, various blooming flowers lay across her lap. "And please do not say that you do not know, for that is a _lie_."

"You know me so well," Said Zeus as he approached her.

"Why of course," Replied Hera. "I have a husband whom has slept with more goddesses and fathered more children than he can count. Zeus, there is not a lie you can tell me."Though angry for obvious reasons, Hera's graceful and humble air never left her.

"Demeter is doing fine, as to be expected."

"As to be expected after a night in your bed?"

"As to be expected after being informed that her daughter is doing well."

Hera nodded to show that she understood her husband's clarification, though she cared very little about it and said nothing more on the matter. She got to her feet slowly, sitting her flowers aside. "I feel there is a great shift in the balance approaching." She said. "I can feel it in these old bones of mine. I cannot say for sure what it is just yet, but _something_ is coming… are you prepared, dear husband?"

Zeus said nothing as he studied the goddess, her back to him as she gazed at the many things around them. He watched as the soft material of her robes dipped perfectly around the curvature of her back and sides, how it hung loosely off her shoulders to reveal the soft skin he adored so much underneath.

"_No_… I did not think so…" Said Hera, softly. "Let this be a lesson to you."

XXXX

"Are you sure this is alright?" Persephone questioned as Hades led her along, her small fingers woven neatly with his own.

"I am," He said.

Hades led Persephone past the series of rivers in the underworld to the port where the ferry, ran by Charon, took the souls across the Acheron river. Where only those who paid the fare, with coins placed on their lips when buried, received passage. And who couldn't were trapped between the two worlds. The souls were then allowed to enter through the gates, by Cerberus- though none were allowed to leave.

"Is this the result of my mother's action? The result of my selfishness?" Persephone questioned softly as she watched as the many human souls were taken past her.

"This is what it means to be in the underworld," Hades said. "There is no life, just darkness and death."

"How are you so accustomed to living in a place like this?" Asked the goddess.

"It is something you learn how to do," Replied the god honestly. "After being confined to this pit for so long, I began to thirst for the light in life… and then I found you."

Persephone looked away from him, a blush in her cheeks. "You are going to tear the world apart for me." She said.

"It is a risk I am willing to take." Murmured Hades, leaning closer onto the young goddess.

Persephone's mind was transfixed by the god's words, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest.

"You are a very gentle soul, Hades…" Persephone said as she brushed the tips of her fingers along the length of his face, reaching up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

…

Persephone lay half wrapped under her sheets, her hair sprawled out among her pillows, as she willed herself to sleep. She had been just about gone when she felt the weight of her bed shift, followed by a light rustle of her crisp linens. She opened her golden eyes to find intense, two toned ones staring back at her.

"Hades?" She gasped.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, baring an amused smile.

"Yes, yes you did." Persephone tilted her head to look at him.

"Then I do apologize," He replied with a frown, his voice smooth. "It is hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one." He gave her a saddened look.

Her expression softened as she cupped his face in her warm, small hands, as she brought his face down to hers. Persephone smiled up at him, a warm and affectionate smile. There was something seductive in those earthy eyes of hers, as she claimed his lips tenderly with her own. Her fingertips lightly touched his chest as they made their way down, lacing in the fabrics of his robes before pulling them undone. Her milky, warm skin lit a fire within him. How he longed for her touch, to have her bare skin against his.

"Kore… what _are _you doing?" Hades asked as he suddenly pulled away after small fingers gently caressed his cursed mark, his body shifting uncomfortably. "I am sorry, dearest Kore… it is a reflex, I assure you."

"Have you not realized that you are not alone anymore?" Questioned Persephone. Her silky touch ran over his bare, lean arms.

Hades appeared to be a bit flustered and maybe a bit confused by the look in his eyes. He noticed the ties that kept her robes together hung barely together, giving him the perfect view of her breasts, covered in goose flesh, and taunt nipples.

"You will never have to be alone again…" She whispered, moving her hips so that they rubbed against his and his cock.

"Kore…" Hades' voice and expression was uncertain. "We cannot do this."

Persephone stared up at him with question in her eyes as she arched a brow.

"I will not be satisfied with just your body alone," He explained. "I want your heart as well… therefore I will wait for that moment before I make you mine."

"I do care for you," Persephone said. She gave him a soft, innocent smile.

"And I care for you," Said Hades. "I care so much that I do not know how to tell you without it seeming inconsequential compared to how I feel. Though I am distant at times, and though I may treat you poorly, or express matters in the wrong ways, it is only because this scares me too." He suddenly felt vulnerable as the words left his mouth.

Hades loved her, and that was something he couldn't deny.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I love the Anastasia movie, please don't judge me. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi or the 'Once Upon A December' lyrics.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 11

"Well, well, it is surely a pleasure, seeing you here after all this time." Athena said, crossing her legs as she sat atop her adorned throne as Dionysus approached her. "Should you not be off pillaging villages in attempt to bring Persephone home?"

"She is your sister as well, Athena." Replied Dionysus, dryly. He had very little patience with anyone those days.

Athena, daughter of Zeus, was the virgin goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. She was known among the other Olympians to be fierce and brave in battle but only wars that defined the state and home from outside enemies. She was the goddess of the city, handicrafts, and agriculture. She was the embodiment of wisdom, reason, and purity. Having been their father's favorite child, the goddess craved the attention of her brothers- Dionysus and Apollon the most.

Athena nodded as if she was considering his words, "Only by Zeus." Came her own dry reply. The virgin goddess was never fond of her younger vegetation goddess sibling. Having had all the attention of Apollon and Dionysus on her, Persephone had unintentionally created an unavoidable void amongst her many other siblings. "What is it you wanted, Dionysus?"

"Will you be joining me in battle? Hades has bewitched Persephone it seems that force is the only way to being her home."

Athena rose from her throne at her brother's words, "You cannot be serious," She said, her voice stern. "A war among the gods, among family, could bring devastation to the world."

"We cannot let Hades get away with this, either." Protested the god.

"Fair enough, but there is another way of going about this." Athena said. "Plunging the world into war over _one_ goddess is suicidal, this is not Troy!"

"Shall I go to Ares then? I am sure he would find helping me enjoyable."

Ares, son of Zeus and Hera, was the god of war. Often representing the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, he was the opposite of his sister Athena.

"Of course he would, he is more hot tempered and immature than you are." His sister gave an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Demeter has already done enough. There is only so much the rest of is can do when she is slowly killing off the human race. I am asking, no… I am begging you brother, please do not make matters worse."

Dionysus softened his gaze as he stared back at his sister. "Am I wrong, Athena?" He asked. "Am I wrong to want my sister back?"

"No, no you are not." She replied earnestly. "But destroying the world is not worth it."

Athena watched, pained, as her brother turned to take his leave.

"I would do the same for you." Was Dionysus' distant whisper.

XXXX

"Oh! This is one of brother Hermes' invitations."

Hades watched from his throne in mild amusement as Persephone went through the many gifts his castle maids had acquired for her. Persephone took the lyre into her arms, sitting down on the nearest bench, the small instrument balanced perfectly on her lap.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

Hades shifted in his seat as he listened to the soft words pour past the small goddess' lips, recalling events he was unsure she even remembered until then. His heart seemingly fluttered as the melody of their first meeting filled the gloomy throne hall, the amount of life she brought with her overwhelming.

"Hermes gave me one of these when I was a child," Persephone said as she sat the lyre aside, a soft smile crossing her face. "I left it back on Olympus when I went to live with my mother."

Hades' heart threatened to stop at the sight of her, for someone to be so otherworldly was simply unreal.

"Hades? Are you alright?" Persephone suddenly asked.

"Hmmm?" He was still staring.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," Said Hades. "But I must leave you for a moment, dearest Kore." The god rose to his feet and gave her head of unruly curls an affectionate pat before leaving quietly.

"This is the happiest I have seen Lord Hades in a long while." A maid suddenly chimed.

Persephone glanced over in her direction in question as she watched for the crone to continue.

"The last time Lord Hades was this content, he was infatuated with the goddess Eos."

Eos was the rosy-fingered goddess of the dawn. The goddess had an unquenchable desire for handsome young men, some say as the result of a curse laid upon her by Persephone's sister, Aphrodite. A result of Eos' attempt to court their brother, Apollon, and numerous others.

…

Hades stepped out of the large ivory tub, the remains of water dripping from his pale skin. He reached for the towel on the tub's edge, but paused as he heard someone approaching him. It wasn't uncommon for maid or palace guard to summon him in such a revealing state, being in his line of work there was always something to be done and things could go wrong at any time. But this was not one of those times.

"Hades…" Persephone called softly as she drew closer, causing the god to turn and face her.

Hades watched as her small hands went to undo her robes, slowly, as she stopped before him. The robes slipped off her shoulders, the rest giving way as they fell to the floor and pooled at her ankles.

"Kore…" Hades breathed, allowing his eyes to roam every inch of her.

"What do you see when you look at me, Hades?" Asked Persephone. She took one of his large hands and rested it over her right breast. "What do you feel?"

Hades grew speechless as she guided his hand down the flat plain of her stomach, over the still forming curves of her developing body, and past the fine patch of golden curls. Persephone gave a soft, innocent gasp as she rubbed her clit with his index finger.

"Do you think of Eos when you are with me?" She questioned. She watched as the god's docile cock came to life. "Is that a yes, dearest Hades?" She purred. "Or a no?"

Persephone knew of Eos all too well. She watched her, as a child, use her beauty to bewitch men and gods alike. She shouldn't have been so surprised when she found out that Hades was among the many who found themselves swept away by the winged goddess.

Persephone pushed his fingers into her wet core, urging them to move until Hades himself finally took over. Slowly at first, Hades moved his fingers, coating them in her juices, before adding another. Persephone moaned softly, her hips moving with his pumping wrist, as she grasped his shoulders.

"Make me yours," Whispered Persephone. "Take me now."

* * *

A/N: I got busy, off to the doctors, so the lemon will be in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 12

Hades laid Persephone down in the linens on his bed, gazing down at her naked form. The dim lighting accented each curve of her body, making them glisten. He found himself transfixed by her small, petite silhouette. Persephone shifted uncomfortable under his scrutinizing, two toned gaze.

"Please… do not stare at me…" Blushed the goddess as she looked away from him.

"Do not hide yourself from me, Kore. You are beautiful."

Persephone's modest breasts molded perfectly to the god's warm palms, her powdery buds hardening under his feather light touches. She arched into his touch as he gently pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as his tongue caressed her own.

"Hades…" She moaned as his mouth left hers, trailing down the length of her neck. Licking, tasting her creamy pale flesh.

He aimed lower, his nails tracing her skin as he did so, causing the smaller body beneath his to shudder.

"Hades…"

He loved the way his name came out of her mouth, a desperate plea, as he parted her legs further apart with his shoulders. His cool lips made contact with the warm skin of her stomach, an impatient cry filling the air as he toyed with the flesh around her navel. Nipping, sucking, and kissing the tender skin with his hot mouth. Hades stopped at her womanhood, the haven beckoned for him to take and devour it. Persephone panted and gasped at the feeling of his warm tongue licking her outer lips. She felt the tip of his tongue caress her sensitive clitoris, causing a whole new wave of sensations to course through her.

"Hnnn… Hades…" Moaned Persephone, her hips bucking to meet his tongue.

She felt his tongue prodding at her entrance moments before it slipped into her wet core. Persephone's high mews filled the god's ears as he held her in place, bringing her to a bliss that only he could, lapping up her juices before he pulled away.

Persephone sat up on her elbows as Hades came up to meet her, licking his lips clean. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, down his sculpted face, letting the ghost over the length of his pale neck. She hummed pleasantly as she unfastened his robes at the shoulder, pulling them undone until Hades was exposed. Persephone took his erect cock into her hands, stroking him lightly.

"Hades…" His name rolled off her tongue sensually.

"Ah…!" Moaned the god as she continued to pump him.

Hades closed his eyes slowly, his head hanging low, as Persephone rubbed the tip of his cock sinfully slow, slicking his thick shaft in pre cum. He moaned her name a bit louder, his hips rocking to meet her hand, his breaths releasing in short puffs. The image of him so exposed, so vulnerable, was all but shameful to Persephone- he was beautiful.

Hades, suddenly, stopping Persephone's hand. She stared up at him in question before he pinned her nimble arms into the bed beside her head, placing himself at her entrance. The young goddess whimpered at first, the feeling of Hades pressing into her slowly was beyond anything. But as the god sank deeper, his girth stretching her for a better fit, her low whimpers became a pain filled cry.

"H-Hades!" Persephone cried aloud, silently pleading, as her nails dug into his back.

He had long since released his hold on her arms, taking her narrow waist into his grasp instead. Hades pulled out, almost completely, before sinking back in. Making Persephone gasp in pain as she clenched the linens beneath her. He repeated his motion, pulling out then slowly before going back in, going a bit faster each time. Persephone moaned loudly as Hades pushed into her at a steady pace, his lips in the crook of her warm neck.

"Hnnn… Hades…!" She moaned, clinging to the god.

Hades plunged deeper into the goddess, hitting her pleasure spot and making her scream in delight. It was music to his ears. She repeatedly moaned his name as he continued to hit that very spot over and over again, the smell of blood, sweat, and cum thick on the air.

Persephone suddenly rolled, pinning Hades beneath her, her hips settled at his groin. They moaned together as she hoisted herself up before slamming down onto his thick cock.

"Hnnn… Kore…. You are going to hurt yourself…"

Persephone simply shook her head, her curls becoming even more askew, as she rocked back down on him again. "Hades…! Hades…!" She moaned as she rode his cock, her body bouncing atop his.

Hades watched through half lidded eyes as her curls moved freely, her breasts moving just as gleefully. Persephone moaned as the god arched up to meet her hips, increasing their pace, thrusting up with all the strength he could muster. Persephone's breathing grew heavy, drowned out by Hades' repeated groans of her name as he bucked up. She gasped softly, feeling him release inside her with a throaty grunt. Persephone rode Hades hard until she came. An overwhelming pleasure shot down her spine, leaving he legs quivering, her face flushed pink, her juices spilling out onto his shaft and pelvis and mixing with his.

Persephone swayed, falling against Hades' heaving chest. Hades inhaled deeply, calming himself after his orgasm. His head fell back among the pillows, regaining his breath. He wrapped stiff arms around Persephone, holding her close against him.

…

Hades gazed down at the small goddess sleeping peacefully at his side, her petite frame buried within the warmth of his linens. Her golden curls fell away from her angelic, doll-like face, her lips slightly parted as her soft breath slipped past. She seemed to fragile, lying there beside him.

So unreal.

It should've been wrong for something so perfect, so beautiful to be so close to him. Hades gently stroked the length of her small cheek with his hand, causing her to stir though she didn't wake. He had never felt so at peace, so content with his life. For once, the underworld wasn't such a grim place to be now that he had Persephone. But suddenly a frown crossed his once peaceful features.

"Hades?" Her soft voice suddenly called. "What is troubling you?"

He lowered his eyes to find Persephone awake and staring up at him in concern. "Do you realize what we have just done?" Hades asked softly.

"Yes… we have become one…" Persephone replied, a soft blush in her cheeks. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"Of course it is, dearest Kore." Said Hades. He planted a soft kiss against her lips. "You and I, my love, have just initiated a war."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please review. Feedback would be nice. *smiles kindly*

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 13

"Balder?" Apollon called as he approached the god of light. "Balder?"

"Yes, Apollon?" The gentle god appeared suddenly, looking just as graceful as the last time he'd seen him.

Golden eyes as pure as the sun itself, the god of light was a handsome sight to behold. With a head of pure white hair cascading down his back, and robes of ivory and silver. He appeared more like a cheerful, caring saint more so than the god he was. It was no wonder gods and goddesses alike were so naturally drawn to him, and why he had such an attraction to Persephone. The two were one in the same.

"Have you heard of my brother's plans?" Apollon appeared distressed.

"I have," Nodded the other god.

"And how do you feel about it?"

"He feels that it is the right thing to do." Zeus said as he suddenly appeared.

"Father? You are alright with this?" Questioned Apollon.

"I am," Nodded the great god. "For too long the Olympians have suffered the loss of various gods and goddesses, humans too, being abducted from their homes and loved ones."

"So you are deciding to prove a point with Hades, your own brother, father?" Apollon was beyond skeptical. His mother had put him to bed as a child with great tales of brothers whom went to war against one another, and neither story had an ending worth repeating. "A fight among the most powerful brothers? Is that really a battle worth fighting? This could have a major affect on the world!"

"We have to reason with Hades," Said Balder.

"He will hear none of what we have to say anymore."

"Then maybe we need to leave them alone! Persephone's fate is no longer with us! I have seen it!"

Balder glanced over at Zeus with uncertainty written on his face.

"Were you not told?" Apollon asked. "Were you not informed of the vision that I saw?"

"Vision…? What vision?" Balder dared to ask.

"I do not see Persephone at your side, but at Hades'. It is he whom takes her as a lover, who fathers her children. She rules as his queen in the underworld. Persephone is right where she belongs!" Explained Apollon, desperate for his father and others to see reason. "Can you not let fate take its course, father?"

XXXX

Persephone awoke some hours later to find Hades sleeping soundly, peacefully at her side. He lay on his back, his arms at his side, with his head tilted only slightly in her direction. She moved stray pieces of his hair from his face, her fingertips gracing his pale skin lightly.

"Hmmm… Kore…" He breathed a soft sigh into his sleep.

Persephone couldn't help but smile as she placed a kiss to his forehead before climbing from the large bed. She motioned over to his open bedroom window and peered out. Her entire life she spent basking in the sunlight, fields of flowers, and the love of others. And now, as she stared out into the vast darkness of the underworld, Persephone wondered if this is what she truly wanted for herself in the end. The wound of not seeing her mother and brothers had long since healed, replaced by the foreign longing of not wanting to be away from Hades. She tossed the slumbering god glance from over her shoulder.

No.

Persephone didn't want to leave him alone, she wanted to be the small glint of life he so desperately wanted and deserved. She wanted to stay.

"Kore…?"

She blinked, watching as Hades stirred himself awake and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The silk linens of his bed fell and rested at his bare waist, his hair pooling gracefully around him.

"Yes Hades?" Persephone asked.

"There is something I must tell you." He said, his voice soft. Even.

"What is it?" She asked, only slightly worried.

"I… after our evening together… the underworld is ran by a strict set of rules." Hades began, taking a moment to gather his thoughts carefully. "If I, as the god of the underworld, take a consort whom is not of the dead but among the living, and I bed her, than she is confined to the underworld for eternity."

"But… what about the vegetation? The seasons?" Inquired Persephone.

"I… do not know." Replied Hades honestly as he looked away. "I apologize for not telling you this sooner… I am ashamed…"

Persephone said nothing as she made her way back over to the large bedside. "You need not be ashamed, Hades." She said kindly as she took his face into her hands. "I wish to stay here with you." Came after, her soft confession.

…

"What is it that you want to show me?" Persephone asked as Hades pulled her along. She had been in the library, a mess of books she intended to read surrounding her, when her lover had suddenly appeared demanding that she came with him.

"You shall see," Grinned Hades.

She gave a roll of her brown eyes, following behind him nonetheless. Hades pushed open the grand doors to his throne room, signaling for the goddess to enter first, which she did of course. Persephone was amazed by the smaller throne seated beside his much larger one. It was golden, in contrast to his black one, ornate and elegant, beautiful even, co pared to his thrones and dead vines.

"Do you like it?" Questioned Hades.

"I love it," Smiled Persephone. "Thank you."

Hades pulled the small goddess into his arms, his large hands resting at the small of her back as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Lord Hades!" A maid bowed as she ran to them, urgentness on her old features.

"Yes?" Huffed Hades, apparently annoyed as he gave the crone his attention.

"Hermes brought this for you, it is from Zeus." She said, handing him a folded golden scroll, sealed neatly with the mark of his brother. Hermes himself stood beside the old maid, less content than usual.

"What does it say?" Persephone wondered aloud as she watched her lover scan its contents.

When the god's brows suddenly furrowed as he reached the end of the elegant parchment, Persephone turned her attention to her brother. "Hermes? What does it say?"

"It is a summons for war," Replied her brother gravely.

"War?" She repeated. It was then when the Erinyes' telling came rushing back to her like a flood, sweeping her off her feet and running her blood cold. "Hades, you cannot accept this." She said.

"I have no choice," Replied Hades solemnly.

"Yes you do! Put your pride aside, it is not worth your life!"

"So I am to let my brother and the other gods harass us for the rest of eternity? Are we not worthy of peace and happiness?"

"But there is another way that does not involve you getting killed! The Erinyes told me that if you fought in a war with your brothers, you will fall. Let the others say what they please! Words do no harm!"

"Kore, you are young… I do not expect you to understand." Said Hades as he quietly thanked Hermes, directing him to the nearest exit of the large castle.

"Yes I am young, but that doesn't not make me stupid or oblivious to the more than obvious outcome!"

Hades said nothing more as he led Hermes away. And the more silent he was, the more upset Persephone seemed to become. She reached out and snatched his wrist in one of her small hands, causing both the gods to come to an abrupt stop.

"Look at me, Hades!" She demanded.

The god was reluctant but complied.

"You took me away from my home and refused to grant me freedom, and now that I have accepted my fate you plan to get yourself killed? Do I not have a say in this as well? Do you not care about how I feel at all?"

Hades' expression grew soft as he wove his fingers into the neat spaces of her own, his other hand gently cupped her chin. "You are so innocent, so pure… this is a conflict that has been a long time approaching… I do not expect you to understand. But I will not be so easily beaten, for I have you to return to." He gave her lips a soft, sweet kiss before releasing her.

Persephone watched with a heavy heart as her lover left, her pleas unheard.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate them. Please review. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 14

"Are you sure this is something you want to get involved in?" Hera questioned as she watched her husband.

Zeus seemed uneasy, watching his sons gather their weapons as they readied for battle.

"I do not think he was given much choice," Poseidon said as he approached the couple. "The chariots have been prepared brother, are you ready?"

Hera gave the sea god a grave look. "Not you too, Poseidon." She sighed.

Poseidon was the god of the sea, earthquakes and horses. Although he was officially one of the supreme gods of Mount Olympus, he spent most of his time in his watery domain with the sea-nymph Amphitrite, his wife. Poseidon was brother to Zeus and Hades. These three gods divided up creation. Zeus became ruler of the sky, Hades got dominion of the Underworld and Poseidon was given all water, both fresh and salt. Standing out among the other gods, he was depicted as a mature man of sturdy build with a dark beard, carrying his trident where ever he went.

Poseidon gave Hera a sheepish shrug, "These are my brothers," He said. "When things get too heated, someone needs to be there to calm the storm."

"See that neither Zeus nor Hades gets hurt?"

Poseidon gave the goddess a kind smile, "I will try my best."

Hera lifted a soft smile to Demeter as she entered the throne room, her grace mimicking that of the great goddess herself.

"I wanted to thank you, all of you, for going to such great lengths to bring my daughter home." She said.

"Please, Demeter, Persephone is like one of my own. I would never wish what you went through on even my worst enemy." Hera extended her arms to the other goddess, embracing her in a supportive hug.

"Thank you," Was Demeter's sincere reply.

…

"I would like to fight along side you." Balder announced as he approached Dionysus.

"I do not think so," Replied the other god without much thought.

"Why not?" Questioned the light god.

"She is my sister, not some damsel in distress. I am going to retrieve her and bring her home, for her own safety. Not so you can swoop in on some fancy cloud and take her away again."

"I do care for her, Dionysus." Balder protested, his crisp white brows furrowed together.

"You do not even know her." Dionysus said with a roll of his emerald eyes. If he heard the line one more time during the current eon it would be too soon for him. His sanity just might snap.

"I know I care for her!"

"Balder!" Dionysus turned completely around to face him. "If you do not leave her at once, and take that silly idea of loving my sister with you, I am going to eat your soul!" He cursed. "Not get! On with you!"

…

"You boy be alright, will you?" Athena stood off at a distance as she watched her brothers prepare to descend Mount Olympus.

"You try not to worry so much, will you?" Countered Apollon, gracing her with a dazzling smile.

Athena wanted to remember her brother's smiling face, the light around him that was seemingly impossible to dissipate. The world they had always known was getting ready to change dramatically, and who knew how it was going to be once the smoke cleared.

XXXX

Persephone watched as Hades was carried off into the sky by a black chariot. "Hades!" She desperately called after him but to no avail. He was far beyond her reach now, off to prove some point that clearly eluded her.

"Hades!"

_Hades… _

….

"Hello brother." Zeus greeted as the dark god reached the sky.

"Zeus." Said Hades. "Getting attention has always been a second trait for you, has it not?"

"And acquiring things that do not belong to you has been yours, has it not?"

"Persephone is content, therefore I am as well."

"She is my daughter!"

"One of many. I cannot hide that I am thoroughly surprised you even knew her name, let alone that she existed. For a god with so many offspring, brother, I must say I am proud of you. Behaving like a father…"

Zeus tsked at Hades' smugness. The god didn't say too much when around his siblings, this stemmed from their childhood. But when Hades did decide that something was worth his commentary, he didn't hold anything back.

"Hades!" Dionysus yelled as he approached the brothers, his father and uncle. "Where is my sister? Where is Persephone?" He demanded.

"She is safe within the castle of the underworld, where she wants to be." Replied Hades. He watched as the rage officially took over in the god's brilliantly emerald eyes before he charged at him, his weapon drawn.

The time had finally come.

…

Persephone could see the different sparks of light, blows being thrown, from her spot on the balcony easily. The powerful blows among the gods could be heard for miles around, all over the vast lands. It was then that she ran, darting through the large castle as fast as she could. She needed to get up there, she needed to speak with her father. She needed to reason with her brothers before they destroyed the god she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is it, the last chapter. I tried to take on the myth in this chapter. The whole Persephone being abducted (winter while she's away, nine months of the year) and her returning and it becoming spring. Hopefully it turned out decently. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kamigami No Asobi.

* * *

Anthesphoria

Chapter 15

"Apollon!" Persephone breathed a sigh of relief as she caught a glimpse of her brother's golden hair, a flash of pure light and the white from his clothing. Apollon landed before his sister on the back of his Pegasus, a kind smile on his lips. "Please, take me to father. I have to end this."

Apollon offered his sister a hand to take, helping her up onto the large, winged animal as they took to the darkening sky. "I have missed you, my precious sister." He whispered as thin around wrapped securely around his waist. Nothing about the goddess had seemingly changed. Her warmth, the feel of her smooth skin, the scent of her hair.

She was still his beloved baby sister.

"And I you, brother." Was Persephone's reply as she rested her head against his strong back. He was oddly warm, like she remembered him being, and the nostalgia moved her greatly.

The siblings were carried into the sky, Apollon doing his best to avoid the various bolts of lighting and blasts of energy that flew past them.

"Stop this!" Persephone screamed over the clattering of fired blows. "Stop this at once!" Her voice went unheard.

Taking matters into her own hands, Persephone leapt from the Pegasus' back despite Apollon's protests, falling somewhat gracefully until a large plant that had sprouted forth from the ground caught her. "I said stop!" The young goddess threw up her hands, the forces of nature suddenly shifting.

"Kore?" Hades asked, skeptical to see his young lover. "What are you doing here? It is not safe!"

"This must stop! It ends now!" Persephone said, lowering her glowing palms back to her side. "Father, brothers, listen to me. Hades has done me no harm!"

"She is bewitched! Believe not what she is saying!" Yelled Dionysus. His emerald eyes were clouded by his rage and hatred.

"I do not even know who you are anymore, brother!" She said warily. "Look at me! Do you see anything wrong? Does it look like I am under some sort of spell? I chose to stay with Hades! I chose to stay in the underworld! I love him!"

The sky grew still under Persephone's declaration.

"I love him… does that not mean anything to any of you?"

The large plant spiraled down a bit to level with Hades, where Persephone stepped off the wax covered leaf and onto the chariot beside Hades.

"Kore…?" He breathed in question as a small hand wrapped tightly around his own.

"I love you Hades," Persephone said with a sheepish smile. "And I am saying, before my father and brothers, that I wish to stay at your side."

"And I love you, dearest Kore." Hades allowed himself a small, but defined smile.

"Persephone!"

Earthy eyes grew wide as the head wheaten gold turned slowly to find her mother. Demeter stood beside her father, a mixture of hurt and relief on her face. "Mother!" Persephone said, tears filling her eyes almost instantly.

"Thank the heavens you are alright!" Smiled Demeter. "Come to me, child!" The mother opened her arms for an embrace. "Come home, my dear Persephone!"

The young goddess was tempted to move, to return to the safe hood she'd always known, but remained firmly planted at her lover's side. "No mother, I am where I belong."

Demeter's normally peaceful features faltered for only a moment before she regained her composure. "Do not be silly, child. Please, your mother knows best."

"I am not silly, mother, nor am I a child. I am happy with Hades."

"Happy? Is it happiness you seek? Then return home with me! Your father and your brothers! There is nothing for you in the underworld but a slow, unavoidable death!"

"That is not true!"

"Persephone, my daughter, please."

"I love him!" Shouted the goddess. "Am I not worth any happiness of my own? Does Hades not deserve any as well?"

"But this is Hades!" Demeter made a seemingly disgusted face. "Of all the gods…?"

"It may mean little to you, mother, but I choose him. I could not imagine the rest of my days without him."

Demeter's face contorted in rage, wanting to hear none of what her child was saying. She had spent the last handful of months grieving for her only child, just for her daughter to…

No, Demeter wouldn't stand for it. She wouldn't allow for such a disgrace to happen.

"Look around you, mother!" Persephone gestured to the vast lands beneath them. Lands that were once covered in lush, green grasses and blooming flowers varying in kind. Lands that seemingly came back to life by just the goddess' presence. Her abduction representing her function as the personification of vegetation, which shoots forth in spring and withdraws into the earth after harvest . "You stopped all growth and life while I was away, the spring time warmth faded away. And now look, vegetation is returning now more vibrant than it has ever been! Let this be a new cycle, mother. While I am away in the underworld, the land shall be covered in a bitter cold- a winter. And when I return, a new spring. That way the humans will no longer have to suffer and have plenty of time to harvest their crops before the winter months. This way I can live with Hades in the underworld and still do my job as well as see all of you."

"I for one think it is a grand idea." Poseidon said as he stepped forth.

"Poseidon!" Demeter gaped in horror. "You cannot honestly-"

"I do, Demeter." Said the god of the sea firmly. "I have watched this go on long enough, it is time for this to end. Look at them, what harm is there being done to Persephone? She is happy, and she is content. She has even managed to come up with a way to live away from her domain and do her job as a goddess, which should make you even more proud of her as a parent. You have raised her with a good head on her shoulders, and protected her from those who wished to do her harm. The time has long since come to let her go, let her fate take its course."

Demeter glanced back at her daughter with sorrow filled eyes. "But… she is my sun, how can I live without my sun?"

"Mother, you can come visit me any time you want to. I will always grant you access." Persephone said.

"And this… this is what you want?"

"It is… with all of my heart."

Demeter sighed in defeat, giving her daughter a wary smile as her dark eyes glistened. "Then do as you wish."

XXXX

_**Some time later…**_

"Husband, we talked about this," Persephone chided as she watched the god at her side work . "You cannot go around incinerating every hero. Besides, he's brave. I like that, reminds me of my brothers."

Hades rolled his eyes, "You liked that Orpheus fellow too. Look how well that turned out." He snickered at the glare the goddess gave him.

"That was not very nice of you," She said with a small pout.

"Come now love, you know I mean no harm."

"Hades, please, I am serious. No more joking around, we need to get this done before my mother arrives. You know how much she hates it when there's work pulling me away."

Hades groaned at the mentioning of Demeter's impending arrival, the thought alone made his gut sink. Though he had to admit, the harvest goddess was trying her hardest to cope with the new changes. "Was she not here just last week? And the week before? And the week before that?"

"She was," Nodded Persephone. "But she misses me, she is still adjusting you know."

"Oh, I have noticed… she tells us every time she comes. Like she did last week, and the week before that, and the week before that…"

"Promise me you will behave this time?"

"Pardon?"

"Behave yourself this time, no more bringing up the past."

"I am always on my best behavior."

"…"

"…."

"Alright, fine."

"Thank you."

This was the life Persephone had always dreamed of having as a child, watching as the world around her changed. A life worth living, a life without judgments.

A life where she held firm her birthright, remaining the goddess of vegetation. With her lover at her side, her days grew seemingly brighter as the formidable, venerable majestic queen of the underworld.


End file.
